Shining Star
by carolinaa7
Summary: É uma fic de lobos, é Leah Jacob  .  espero que leiam e gostem.
1. Chapter 1

A lua brilhava já no céu, sendo reflectida na água do mar. Leah, sentada numa das rochas de frente para o mar, mirava-a. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Defendia o seu inimigo sem saber a razão de fazê-lo. O que é que a levaria, realmente, a abandonar a alcateia de Sam?

Silenciou aquela voz irritante da sua cabeça, juntamente com todas as questões que levantava, e questionou-se simplesmente ácerca do porquê de desistir de tudo para se dar ao trabalho de defender alguém que odiava e não suportava. Era estupidamente absurdo ficar do lado de vampiros! Mas aquela questão era igualmente absurda, porque Leah sabia que o motivo pelo qual deixara Sam e a sua alcateia, não tinha sido todos aqueles sugadores de sangue. O motivo era outro. Ela nunca se tinha sentido desejada ali, porque honestamente, nunca o fora. E claro, aquilo também não era o que ela desejava, de forma alguma. Nunca conseguia controlar o que se passava consigo, porque não podia escolher entre ser ou não uma loba. Ela tinha sido escolhida, e era uma questão de tempo até se transformar.

Em pouco tempo, a lua desceria e o sol voltaria a subir para o céu. Leah ia ter de voltar àquela casa a abarrotar de vampiros mal cheirosos, enfrentar a tristeza e o mau humor de Jake, e a estúpida alegria do seu irmão por estar a defender aquela suposta espécie inimiga. E tudo isso para não ter de ver o seu ex-namorado agarrado à sua prima, que fora antigamente uma irmã para ela com quem ela sempre contara. Leah costumava partilhar com Emily tudo àcerca da sua relação, incluindo as últimas discussões que teve com Sam que aconteciam por ele se ter tornado num lobisomem. Partilhava tanta coisa com ela e sem mais nem menos, ao decidir que deveria apresentá-los, aconteceu o que menos esperava. Viu a sua vida a desmoronar-se, tudo aquilo que ela mais gostava a traiu. Sentia-se sozinha, rodeada pela escuridão, não sabia o que fazer, como se daqui para a frente fosse ver a vida com uma venda nos olhos. Agora tudo mudava sem ela se dar conta, porque repentinamente a pessoa que melhor a compreendia era, nem mais nem menos, Jacob. Este último encontrava-se numa situação semelhante à dela. Apenas com algumas alterações, visto que ela via e conseguia até sentir a tristeza que brilhava nos seus olhos escuros. Jacob via Bella morrer para dar à luz um monstro, um monstro que era filho dela e do seu marido vampiro. Além disso, Bella continuava a brincar com os seus sentimentos, sendo egoísta ao ponto de fazer questão de o ter por perto, como se ele precisasse de ver melhor tudo aquilo que se passava no interior daquela casa... como se o seu coração já não se encontrasse destroçado por ter que assistir à sua morte. Mas o pior é que ela acreditava que poderia sobreviver àquilo, como se fosse possível. Todo aquele optimismo enraivecia Leah. Bella tinha um monstro a crescer dentro de si que a tentava matar lentamente, ainda assim, continuava a sorrir, acreditando plenamente que toda aquela parvoíce resultaria pelo melhor.

Repentinamente, Leah sentiu o calor da raiva a correr-lhe nas veias. Levantou-se e tentou, em vão, controlar-se para impedir que acontecesse o que sabia que aconteceria. Ela ainda não tinha muita prática em controlar a sua própria raiva, e por isso sabia que a única solução era deixar a loba que tremia de raiva sair de dentro de si. Num salto perfeito as roupas dela rasgaram-se e transformaram-se em meros farrapos que se espalharam pelo chão. Leah explodiu. No lugar onde se encontrava sentada uma rapariga de caracóis pretos e grossos, com os olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas, estava agora uma loba forte e perigosa.  
O luar iluminava o seu pêlo castanho. Os seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos e húmidos de tanto ter chorado. Aquela loba mergulhou na densidade da floresta escura e fria de La Push e correu até à casa dos Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II - Paralisada_

Quando chegou à casa dos Cullen, reparou que o jardim estava deserto. Apenas o seu irmão a esperava, com roupas confortáveis que tinha ido buscar a casa. Olhou para a irmã e esboçou um sorriso, ele também sabia que ela não estava ali porque gostava de vampiros. Seth conseguia compreender o que ela sentia e o sofrimento que aquilo lhe causava, ver o Jake passar por uma situação parecida com a dela. Leah abocanhou as roupas e foi vesti-las para o meio dos arbustos que rodeavam a casa.

O sol ia surgindo aos poucos e poucos e ia iluminando o jardim. Leah estava sentada ao lado do irmão hà pouco mais de 10 minutos. Ambos estavam em silêncio a olhar para casa, até que ela quebrou o silêncio desconfortável que os rodeava.

- Alguma novidade por aqui?- perguntou ao irmão enquanto mirava o sol que ia levantando.

- Não, só o costume. A Bella está melhor mas as dores continuam.

- Ela continua a rejeitar a solução que o Carlisle propôs?- perguntou- Não quer matar- hesitou sem saber o que chamar ao feto que se desenvolvia no útero da humana-... aquilo?

Seth encarou o chão e Leah reparou que isso o afectava. Apenas se questionava sobre o porquê de ele gostar tanto deles.

- Continua decidida quanto a isso.

Ela não compreendia como é que Bella podia amar algo que estava a matá-la aos poucos. Toda aquela certeza de que estava a fazer a coisa certa ao ter o bebé, era tudo tão confuso! Não fazia qualquer sentido na sua cabeça.

Leah esfregou a cara com intenção de limpar as marcas de sono que permaneciam hà 1 semana. Não conseguia dormir, não só pelo facto de não ter tempo mas também porque de cada vez que conseguia finalmente adormecer era assombrada por pesadelos e acordava em pânico.

Há medida que o dia ia nascendo, o burburinho que se ouvia na casa ia aumentando, as coisas iam alegrando porque Bella pelos vistos estava a melhorar. Mas mesmo assim ainda não conseguia levantar-se e vir para a sala onde habitualmente estaria . Isso era bom para Leah, porque caso ela permanecesse o dia todo lá em cima, Jake ficaria lá com ela. Não lhe apetecia ter de encarar a sua expressão maguada naquele dia em particular, o primeiro dia em que ela tinha chorado por ele. Eles odiavam-se! Como poderia ela chorar por alguém que, para além de nunca a ter compreendido e desculpado certas atitudes, a odiava profundamente? É claro que ela não gostava particularmente de Jacob. Ele deixava que Bella brincasse com ele, o que a irritava muito, e por isso, Leah tinha decidido que tinha sido a primeira e última vez que ia chorar por quem não merecia. Não bastavam já as noites que chorara por Sam pelo que ele lhe fazia? Nessa altura, quando finalmente descobriu o que se passava, sentiu-se trocada. Leah sempre defendeu que se ele assim o quisesse, conseguiria arranjar tempo para ambas as coisas.

Seth tinha entrado na casa luxuosa. Leah via-o sentado num longo sofá azul, conversando animadamente com Edward sobre filmes. A humana estava a dormir. Leah conseguia ouvir o seu leve ressonar. Também ouvia o Jacob, aliás... não o ouvia a ele, mas sim ao seu coração, que batia regularmente. Estava com ela.

Virou costas à mansão e sentou-se num dos degraus de madeira escura que davam acesso à porta principal. Olhou as árvores que rodeavam a casa e reparou o quão agradável era aquele lugar. Ela sempre pensara que os vampiros gostavam de viver num ambiente mais escuro, pelos vistos enganou-se. Tinha a noção de que haviam várias coisas que não eram verdadeiras, lendas que se espalhavam pelo mundo, sobre vampiros e lobisomens... absurdo. Ninguém diria que um vampiro morre com a luz do sol se conhecesse, realmente, os Cullen.

Ouviu alguns passos leves no soalho da casa e virou-se para ver quem vinha ter com ela. Ficou realmente espantada, quando viu que Rose a contemplava.

- Posso sentar-me ao pé de ti Leah?- perguntou, enquanto olhava para o degrau onde Leah se tinha sentado.

- Podes, a casa é tua. - disse ela à vampira.

Por segundos Leah olhou para Rose. Quer dizer, olhou mesmo para Rose e reparou na beleza que ela possuía. Era óbvio que não era humana. Não existia no mundo qualquer humano que pudesse atingir tal beleza. O seu cabelo loiro fazia umas ondas perfeitas, caracóis realmente bonitos, daqueles que as raparigas invejam e gostavam muito de ter. A sua pele era muito branca, lisa e sem qualquer imperfeição. Os olhos dela eram o habitual dourado, mas quando Leah os olhou com mais atenção eles mostraram-lhe várias emoções, como se Rosalie se tivesse aberto para Leah e a tivesse deixado espreitar um pouco da sua vida. Ela trazia um vestido azul marinho, que lhe caía perfeitamente no corpo, acabava um pouco antes do joelho e mostrava as suas pernas elegantes.

- Os restantes que não foram caçar a semana passada precisam de o fazer hoje, vocês ficam por aqui. O Jacob disse que não haveria qualquer problema, mas tu pareces não gostar de estar aqui connosco. Leah eu compreendo, também não me agrada particularmente ter a casa impestada de lobisomens... portanto, ofereci-me para ficar cá e assim se quiseres podes ir a casa.

Leah arregalou os olhos e admirou-se da atitude que Rosalie teve para consigo, sempre pensou que ela era a vampira que menos gostava de lobisomens.

- Obrigada – agradeceu. Ela não precisava que alguém lhe fizesse favores, aquele era o seu dever- Este é o meu dever e eu estou aqui porque quero por isso não me faz qualquer diferença ficar.

Rosalie franziu o sobrolho e disse-lhe:

- Nesse caso quem fica é o Edward e a Alice, os outros vão todos, incluindo eu.

- O outro vampiro loiro não fica também ?- perguntou Leah referindo-se a Jasper.

- O Jasper tem uma grande necessidade de se alimentar frequentemente, ele é o mais novo de todos nós e ainda não se habituou a viver de sangue animal.

A porta abriu-se novamente e sairam todos os vampiros que iam caçar. Alice beijou carinhosamente o seu namorado e aconchegou a cara dele nas suas mãos. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Os vampiros que iam caçar com Jasper correram por entre as árvores e partiram.

Leah viu Jacob que segurava ao colo uma Bella muito fraca. Ela ainda estava aí nos 3 meses e a barriga dela já estava enorme. Jacob tinha pena de ela não ter uma gravidez muito feliz. Cada pontapé que o feto dava não era apenas uma pequena pancada agradável no útero que até dava algum prazer a todas as grávidas. Bella não ficava feliz quando o feto dava pontapés, ela simplesmente não tinha tempo para ficar feliz. As dores atingiam-na repentinamente. Jake olhou para Leah com uma certa indecisão na sua face, como que a ponderar se devia sorrir-lhe ou manter a seriedade na sua face. Pelos vistos preferiu manter-se sério, o que por um lado desagradou Leah. No entanto, esta manteu a sua cara normal, angustiada. Começaram a cair pequenas gotas de chuva, que escorriam pelo cabelo curto e fino de Leah até à roupa, mas ela preferia, sem dúvida, ficar ali, a encharcar a roupa, cabelo e cara a entrar na casa dos vampiros. Seth sentou-se ao seu lado e disse-lhe:

- Leah o Edward gostava que entrasses.

Leah olhou para o irmão com a expressão mais sarcástica que conseguiu e respondeu:

- Preferia congelar aqui- mentira, ela queria entrar. Anciava por poder sentar-se num daqueles sofás com um aspecto super confortável ou recostar-se numa das enormes poltronas. Ela era capaz de dormir assim.

Algo estalou dentro de casa e de repente, alguém soltou um grito agudo. Seria com certeza um grito de dor e todos sabiam de onde vinha o grito: Bella.

Seth entrou na sala grande decorada em tons pastel, entre os azuis, bejes e até um amarelo super clarinho. Correu até a poltrona onde Bella se encontrava. Jake estava de joelhos à frente dela, a ponderar o que devia de fazer e Edward dava-lhe a mão e dizia-lhe que já ia passar e as dores iam acabar. Rapidamente ela foi levada para o quarto que agora mais parecia um quarto de hospital com todo o equipamento médico disponível. Edward correu a colocá-la na maca e a examiná-la vagamente. Alice subiu as escadas de madeira clara até ao quarto e abriu um telemóvel, começou a marcar um número o mais rápido que conseguiu e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

Jacob estava agachado, perto da maca a acalmar a humana e Leah sem saber o que fazer estava paralisada no meio da sala, a olhar para tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Todos os murmúrios que ouvia lhe pareciam longínquos e não conseguia identificá-los como de costume. As imagens estavam desfocadas aos olhos dela e ouviu uma voz aguda dizer "_Carlisle já vem a caminho"._

Acordou daquele transe com um berro agressivo vindo de Jake:

-Por favor ajuda-me Leah, por favor, para que é que estás aqui? Ajuda!

Ela parecia ter os pés colados ao chão, não conseguia mover-se para nenhum lado. Jake abanou-a pelos ombros e chamou o seu nome; _Leah, Leah._

Ela não ouvia nada. De repente caiu no chão e mergulhou num sono profundo. Leah acabara de desmaiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo nr. 3 – Tenho a certeza que o rafeiro não se importa de a levar até lá.**

Carlisle chegou alguns minutos depois, com Esme e Rosalie. Esme correu escadas acima e agarrou a mão de Bella, que estava agora mais calma, deitada na maca. Edward encarava o chão, angustiado, sentado numa cadeira que se encontrava a poucos centímetros da maca onde jazia uma Bella fraca e adormecida.  
Esme moveu-se, graciosamente, até à cadeira de madeira onde Edward permanecia imóvel para dar espaço a Carlisle, que começou a examinar o corpo de Bella. Esme permaneceu de pé, com a mão no ombro de Edward a olhar para o marido, e Rosalie mantia-se à entrada do quarto, quieta, a observar aquela cena constrangedora. O quarto mergulhou num silêncio absoluto, enquanto Carlisle se ocupava com Bella. Alice tinha saído para acompanhar Emmett e Jasper na caçada.

Leah estava deitada no piso inferior, num dos sofás da grande sala. A luz do sol entrava fraca pelas paredes de vidro. A noite ameaçava assombrar a casa dos Cullen, e Jacob permanecia sentado no chão, observando Leah, ansiando por qualquer movimento da sua parte que denunciaria que ela já tinha despertado. Nada aconteceu.  
Passaram-se duas horas, que mais pareceram anos. O silêncio permanecia, a casa parecia abandonada. Jacob não saiu daquela sala durante aquelas horas entediantes. Ligou a televisão e correu os canais, mas nada lhe captava a atenção. Desligava a televisão de 15 em 15 minutos para se certificar de que continuava a ouvir aquele _bum bum _lento, que o coração de Leah fazia. Levantava-se do chão e andava de um lado para o outro, ao longo da ampla sala de estar, sem nunca tirar o olhar do sofá onde Leah estava deitada, desmaiada. Preparava-se para se levantar e sentar-se numa das poltronas forradas de veludo azul, quando Leah se mexeu no sofá. Os seus olhos permaneciam fechados, mergulhados na escuridão. Decidiu manter-se quieta, imóvel. Não queria voltar para aquele pesadelo, preferia estar mergulhada na silenciosa e calma escuridão, onde não tinha de tomar qualquer tipo de decisões complicadas, onde não tinha de enfrentar as complicações dos outros e onde estava longe de todos os vampiros existentes, naquele mundo só dela onde não tinha de se preocupar. Podia estar a ser egoísta, mas precisava de mais repouso, mais tempo para meditar. Duas mãos quentes e ásperas envolveram as suas. O calor daquelas mãos correu freneticamente pelas veias de Leah. O batimento lento do seu coração acelerou repentinamente, e os seus olhos abriram-se instantâneamente. À sua frente estava, nem mais nem menos, que Jacob. Jacob agarrava a sua mão, ancioso por qualquer reacção da sua parte. Quando reparou que Leah tinha despertado, largou a mão dela, como se se tivesse queimado nela. Leah ainda sentia o suave toque das mãos de Jacob nas dela e não podia fingir simplesmente que aquilo não lhe agradava. Sabia que era uma mentira, porque ela tinha adorado o gesto de Jake. O gesto dele fê-la sentir-se amada. O gelo do seu coração parecia derreter com o calor do toque das suas mãos na dela.  
Os seus olhos encontraram-se e Jacob olhou para a parede sem querer encarar Leah.  
- O que é que fizes-te Jacob? - perguntou uma Leah irada, a Jacob, que continuava a evitar olhá-la nos olhos.  
- Nada Leah. - disse-lhe rudemente, cuspindo o seu nome. A raiva invadia-o. Raiva de si próprio. Não sabia o porquê de ter agarrado a sua mão. Sair daquela sala de imediato parecia-lhe a solução mais acertada, resistir ao impulso que o prendia ali. Tentou mover-se, mas algo o impediu.  
A confusão reinava no rosto de Leah. Levantou o tronco para se sentar no longo sofá azul, mas uma dor de cabeça atingiu-a fortemente e fê-la cair para trás e as suas costas bateram no braço duro do sofá. A sua cabeça doeu-lhe novamente quando foi embater na mesa de apoio. Jacob voltou a deitá-la confortavelmente no sofá, e sentiu-se obrigado a encarar o seu rosto. As olheiras marcavam-lhe a face, escuras. Leah estava magra e pálida, com péssimo aspecto.  
- O Carlisle disse que tiveste uma recaída e que tens a tensão super baixa. Tens comido ou dormido? - perguntou-lhe Jacob.  
Leah sabia a resposta áquelas perguntas. O seu estômago doía-lhe de não comer, e sentia os olhos pesados devido à falta de descanso. Mas Jacob parecia ser um mau observador, pelo que não tinha reparado.  
- Tenho. - mentiu Leah.  
Carlisle apareceu à entrada das escadas com uma caixa branca redonda na mão. Leah sabia que aquilo eram comprimidos.  
- Tens a tensão muito baixa Leah. – disse Carlisle – Achei que devias comer qualquer coisa e tens de tomar estes medicamentos à noite antes de te deitares, para descansares mais. – Carlisle explicava-lhe tudo como se ela fosse uma criança. Substimava-a sempre.  
Era óbvio que ela tinha a tensão baixa. Tinha tido uma recaída devido a isso, porque se recusava a comer da comida que os Cullen lhe ofereciam. Além disso, não tinha tempo para dormir, devido ao horário rígido que tinha de cumprir para proteger aquela humana que odiava profundamente. Fazia-o unicamente pelo simples motivo de querer afastar-se de Sam. Valeria todo aquele esforço? Abdicar da sua própria alimentação e de descanço, simplesmente para poder parar de ouvir aquelas vozes irritantes na sua cabeça? O pensamento de Sam era todo ele preenchido por Emily. Para além da sua tribo, a única pessoa que lhe intressava era Emily, e Leah não aguentava ter conhecimento de todos os pormenores da sua relação com ela. Era simplesmente doloroso de mais para ela suportar durante mais tempo. Tinha achado por bem render-se.  
Um cheiro delicioso e hipnotizante chegou até ela, vindo da cozinha. Leah inspirou aquele doce aroma e o seu estômago roncou ruidosamente. Esme caminhou até ela, no seu passo leve e delicado. Trazia um prato quadrado numa das mãos. No prato estavam pintadas linhas verdes, abstractas, que se cruzavam entre si. Na outra trazia uma faca e um garfo. Pousou o prato na mesa de apoio que se situava ao lado do sofá onde ela se encontrava. Leah observou, com água na boca, os ovos mechidos com bacon tostado que se encontravam no prato que Esme lhe tinha entregue. Virou a cabeça com intenção de mostrar que se recusava a comer qualquer comida que lhe fosse oferecida por eles. Carlisle insistiu:  
- Come, tens de comer. Precisas de renovar energias Leah. - disse-lhe. A raiva apoderou-se dela. Detestava que a tratassem como uma criança. A verdade é que ela já não era criança nenhuma e tomava as suas decisões por si própria.  
- Se não se importarem eu gostava de ir para La Push, para minha casa. Apenas durante este dia. - ou o que sobrava dele, acrescentou para si mesma.  
- Tenho a certeza que o rafeiro não se importa de a levar até lá. - supôs uma voz melodiosa e doce como mel, que vinha do fundo da longa escadaria de madeira.  
Jacob, Leah, Esme e Carlisle olharam para o sítio de onde vinha a voz. Leah sabia quem era e conhecia aquela voz. Naquela manhã essa mesma pessoa tinha falado com ela – Rosalie.  
- Eu acho que seria agradável se lhe perguntasses querida. - sugeriu Esme docemente.  
- Jacob? – chamou Rose amargamente, dirigindo-se a ele sem o olhar nos olhos.  
- Eu levo-a. – respondeu, para grande espanto de Leah. Claro que preferia correr mas não se sentia com forças suficientes para se manter loba durante muito tempo, pelo que se via obrigada a ceder.  
Carlisle fez um gesto com a mão, empurrando delicadamente o prato para perto de Leah, incentivando-a. Ela foi rápida, e sem precisar sequer de pensar disse:  
- Não tenho fome, obrigada. Prometo comer quando chegar a casa.  
Carlisle pareceu desapontado, mas não insistiu mais, sabendo que Leah ia manter a sua decisão. Tirou do bolso das suas calças escuras, um papel que se encontrava perfeitamente dobrado. Era de uma cor verde clara, e Leah soube de imediato tratar-se de uma receita.  
- Vitaminas e uns comprimidos para te facilitar o sono. - disse Carlisle.  
Leah apenas assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou um _obrigada,_ tentando soar educada.  
- Vou despedir-me da Bells. - disse Jacob, e uma sensação desagradável invadiu o estômago de Leah. As suas entranhas pareciam estar a contorser-se, e ela sentiu um terrível desagrado quando Jake disse que se ia despedir da humana.  
Leah não compreendia aquela terrível sensação, que a fez dobrar-se ligeiramente para a frente, como se fosse vomitar naquele preciso momento. Já nem os ovos lhe pareciam saborosos como antes. Davam-lhe vómitos. Aquela sensação não saía de dentro dela por mais que ela tentasse eliminá-la. Com tantos vampiros tão intuitivos naquela sala, ninguém parecia reparar no sofrimento que aquilo lhe causava. Por um lado até era preferível que a raiva que sentia por Bella passa-se despercebida, e que nenhum deles reparasse nisso.  
Observou Jacob subir as escadas de madeira. Os seus pés faziam um suave _baque_ quando batiam no chão. Um sorriso brilhava-lhe na cara de cada vez que falava dela ou estava com ela, enquanto que as mãos de Leah lhe tremiam com a raiva que começava a acumular-se dentro dela. O seu semblante começou a ficar cada vez mais sério. Ela não conseguia suportar mais aquela casa, aquelas pessoas, aquele imbecil do Jacob que parecia estar possuído e que não conseguia ver o que é que a humana queria realmente fazer com ele. Levantou-se do sofá onde ainda se encontrava, ignorando o prato dos ovos e a dor de cabeça que a atingiu assim que se tentou levantar, e caminhou em passos compridos até à porta de saída. O carro de Jacob estava estacionado ao lado da casa dos Cullen. Leah abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se no banco da frente. Os estofos azuis escuros estavam limpos, dentro dos possíveis. O tempo chuvoso não ajudava nada. Aquele carro cheirava a eucalipto, e a Jacob. Leah sorveu o ar e aquele aroma preencheu-a. Esperou ali sentada, a olhar para a porta para ver quando é que ele voltava.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo nr. 4 – **_**"Odeio-te Jacob Black"**_

Esperou o que pareciam horas no carro de Jacob. Leah pensava naquilo que ele tinha para dizer a uma humana que estava a dormir, e de certa maneira até compreendia... é mais fácil comunicar com as pessoas quando elas não estão conscientes. Começou a imaginar aquilo que ela própria diria a Jacob se ele estivesse a dormir. As hipóteses eram muitas... pairavam frases na sua mente, palavras individuais que funcionavam como textos compridos. Palavras que ficavam presas na garganta, e que jamais podiam ser soltas. Podia até dizer que gostava dele, um pouco. Podia dizer-lhe que sentia muito pelo que estava a acontecer. Mas não, claro que não. Ela não podia dizer nada disso, ele não merecia. O seu feitio rude e as suas feições severas nunca mudavam quando via Leah, como mudavam quando via Bella. Não se lembrava de um único momento em que Jacob tinha sido compreensivo com ela. Não se lembrava de ele proferir qualquer palavra reconfortante. Lembrava-se apenas de ele ter gozado com o seu sofrimento, de ter resmungado face ao seu mau humor, mas nunca de a ter apoiado em alguma coisa.

Afastou Jacob dos seus pensamentos, mas nesse exacto momento a porta de entrada da casa dos Cullen abriu-se, no momento em que ele saía de lá. O seu cabelo despenteado emoldurava-lhe a face, e espetava-se em todas as direcções. Ele tinha realmente mau aspecto. A sua pele estava suja e o cabelo crescia cada vez mais. Estava quase tão grande como quando ele ainda não estava na alcateia, e estava sujo também. Tinha o rosto marcado por olheiras escuras que se concentravam por baixo dos olhos negros.

Abriu a porta do lugar do condutor e sentou-se ao lado de Leah que o olhava pelo canto do olho. Ligou o carro e ajustou o espelho retrovisor à sua altura.

Carregou no acelador e o carro quase voou pelo caminho de terra batida que levava à estrada principal. As árvores eram, nada mais nada menos, do que borrões de tinta verde escura que passavam por eles. Jacob avançava como se não temesse pela sua vida e muito menos pela vida de Leah.

Ela encostou-se para trás, no acento do carro, visivelmente incomodada com a velocidade a que ele andava. Jacob ligou o rádio. Uma canção desconhecia soava em altos berros enquanto eles proseguiam estrada fora, nenhum deles disse qualquer palavra.

Foi Leah que quebrou o silêncio, assim que Jacob acelerou numa curva:

**- Importas-te de abrandar jacob?** – disse tentando soar educada.

**- Incomoda-te?** –perguntou-lhe bruscamente.

**- Sim Jacob.** – disse ela – **Incomoda bastante!**

**- Pois** – disse-lhe brutamente – **Eu** **estou no meu carro, ando à velocidade que quiser.**

**- Olha Jacob, importas-te de deixar de ser estúpido por uma vez na vida? **- gritou-lhe Leah.

Jake travou o carro, fazendo com que Leah quase batesse com a cabeça no vidro da frente. Esta última abriu a porta do carro e mandou-lhe um pontapé para que se abrisse para trás. A sua cabeça parecia estar a inchar e a desinchar como uma esponja. Parecia ir rebentar a qualquer momento. Leah avistava a praia do sítio onde estava, não estavam longe. Aliás, estavam quase lá.

**-Estás doida?** – perguntou Jacob quando Leah pontapeou a porta.

**- Não Jacob, mas não estou para te aturar! **- gritou-lhe com brusquidão. Começou a andar em frente, rumo à praia. Jacob andava atrás dela e resmungava-lhe:

**- Por tua causa eu não pude ficar com a Bells, se lhe acontecer alguma coisa eu não te perdou-o.**

Leah deu uma gargalhada estridente e sarcástica.

**- Achas que isso me afecta?** – perguntou rudemente, tentando conter as lágrimas. Queria deixá-las rolar pela sua face, mas entalou-as na gargante e engoliu em seco.

**- És tão egoísta Leah! **- cuspiu Jacob.

Leah levou a mão à barriga, como se lhe tivessem dado um soco no meio da mesma e ela fosse vomitar naquele momento. As palavras brotaram da boca de Jacob tal como brotaram da boca de Sam, no dia em que eles terminaram o namoro. Os olhos dela humedeceram rapidamente.

- **E tu és tão parvo e ridículo que deixas a inocente da Bella brincar contigo. **- gargalhava sarcasticamente, enquanto continuava a andar até casa - _**Jacob, anda cá... Jacob, vai embora...**_- dizia secamente, tentando imitar Bella **– O melhor amigo da Bella? Vá lá Jacob, tens de admitir que para ela não passas de um cachorro de estimação.**

Leah sabia que aquilo lhe tinha caído muito mal, quase tão mal como quando ele disse que ela era egoísta.

**- Cala... Cala-te Leah.** – conseguiu verbalizar – **Ela ao menos não me abandonou, não me trocou, como o Sam te trocou a ti...**

Leah tombou de joelhos no chão. Baixou a cabeça e as lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos, molhando os seus cabelos encaracolados. Lavantou-se segundos depois. A raiva percorria o seu corpo, dando-lhe finalmente força para se levantar. Olhou para Jacob com vergonha, mostrou a sua cara. Jacob fixou os olhos dela, enquanto estes derramavam lágrimas. Leah gritou-lhe:

**- Odeio-te Jacob Black!** – e correu para casa.

A casa estava vazia. A sua mãe não estava lá, o que deixou Leah mais descansada. Assim podia comer e dormir sem ter de dar explicações. Felizmente também não se tinha encontrado com nenhum membro da alcateia de Sam pelo caminho. Despiu-se e pôs a roupa suja para lavar. Ligou a água do banho que corria quente. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou os jactos de água fortes baterem-lhe na cara e lavarem-lhe as lágrimas.  
Quando terminou secou-se, vestiu-se e depois foi até à cozinha. Foi ao armário sobre o lava-loiças e tirou de lá um pacote de bolachas recheadas com chocolate que devorou com prazer. Saciada, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, para se poder deitar na sua cama individual. Não puxou para baixo a colcha preta com adornos brancos. Tomou o medicamento que Carlisle lhe tinha dado para dormir, deitou a cabeça na almofala branca, e ficou alguns segundos a olhar fixamente para o tecto. Tinha a perfeita noção da fragilidade que tinha mostrado a Jacob. Tinha sido um erro permitir que ele a fizesse derramar uma lágrima que fosse. Como poderia ela sentir pena de Jacob ? Como seria possível ela ter sentido vontade de o consolar alguma vez? Como é que ele tinha sido capaz de pôr o dedo na ferida como nunca antes ninguém tinha feito? Teria ela sido tão arrogante ao ponto de ele ser cobarde o suficiente para tocar no assunto que nunca ninguém naquela alcateia ousara tocar?

As perguntas pairavam no pensamento de Leah, misturadas com o sono. Ela lutava contra o sono, lutava para se manter consciente, para não adormecer. Mas era uma batalha injusta, e o sono acabaria sempre por vencer. Leah sentia as pálpebras pesadas e os seus olhos iam fechando, à medida que ela ia mergulhando em sonhos irreais.

Acordou sobressaltada, agitando-se na cama. Abriu os olhos repentinamente e assustou-se perante a sua visão. No seu quarto encontrava-se Jacob, sentado na cadeira da sua secretária. Olhava-a, esperando o movimento que denunciasse o seu despertar. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cabeceira da cama. Estendeu-lhe a mão que segurava um saco de plástico e disse-lhe:

**- Esqueceste-te disto Leah – **disse docemente.


End file.
